


Days bought from Death

by Hilarita



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is confused by medical advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days bought from Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmc28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmc28/gifts).



Death's robes fall down his arm as he lifts up the egg-timer. It has strange blue blinken lights on it.

"HMM. IT LOOKED LIKE IT WAS RUNNING DOWN VERY FAST, WITH LITTLE SAND IN IT. NOW IT'S SLOWING DOWN, AND THE TOP BULB IS FILLING UP AGAIN. MORT, YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME AGAIN..."

The Death of Rats squeaked. Death looked at him pensively.

Albert said, "There's this new doctor down in the Shades. Very cunning he is. He's come up with lots of orrible new-fangled fings, so people who used to die, don't."

Death said, as plaintively as a huge skeleton with a scythe could, "BUT IT USED TO BE THAT THERE WASN'T ALL THIS QUANTUM. YOUR TIMER RAN DOWN, AND THERE I WAS. NOW THERE'S ALL THIS UNCERTAINTY - YOU MIGHT HAVE DIED, BUT YOU DIDN'T. I BLAME RINCEWIND. HE STARTED IT."

He sighed. "STILL, THEY ALL COME TO ME IN THE END. I CANNOT BLAME THEM. I AM THE REAPER MAN, BUT THE HARVEST MUST COME AT THE RIGHT TIME. IF QUANTUM MEANS I CAN'T PREDICT IT, SO BE IT."

And he went out to ride Binky to a plague in Pseudopolis, where there was indeed wailing and gnashing of teeth, but mostly because there was a really bad dentist in the marketplace, with an excellent sales pitch and no skill whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rmc28 (originally as a Dreamwidth comment, but I thought it was worth archiving it).


End file.
